


Chopsticks

by midwicketmilne



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwicketmilne/pseuds/midwicketmilne
Summary: Thai food, a beach, and a pair of chopsticks... What could possibly go wrong?





	Chopsticks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maythefoursbewithyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maythefoursbewithyou/gifts).



> Inspired by a scene from North Then South Then Back Again. I was only meant to finish/post this what? About a year ago? I'm averaging 50 words a month. Woohoo!

Somewhere off in the distance Matt can hear the thud of a car door, he manoeuvres his gaze from the retreating tide to the figure of his boyfriend, and still even now that thought doesn’t come completely naturally to him, but he’s trying, lugging _something_ underneath his arm, staggering towards where Matt is sitting with grains of sand tumbling through his fingers, embedding themselves beneath his finger nails.

Corey beams at him from behind whatever he’s got wrapped up and Matt answers with a grin.

“Got some chopsticks too” Corey says before dropping himself onto the rug to join Matt. Matt pouts at him and pulls his best Kim Kardashian impression, “You know, I told you this before, you _know_ I’m hopeless with chopsticks. What on earth would be wrong with something like, I don’t know a spoon, or a fork or even… a _spork_?” Matt complains, “It’s not fair, I’m going to starve and it’ll be all your fault. I can see the headline now. Canterbury Cricketer Starved In Beach Chopstick Horror, just you wait”

Corey is unmoved by Matt’s protests and carries on setting out their picnic in an acceptable arrangement. The rice has to, just has to go at the base of a triangle, no you don’t get an explanation for why it just does ok Matt? There are certain ways that one must consume Thai food (and Corey honestly can’t remember why but he’s a cricketer so he’s allowed to have slightly silly superstitions right?) and one of these is that you have to use chopsticks, no ifs or buts, these are the rules.

“Guess I’ll just have to feed you instead, wouldn’t want any newspaper scandals now would we?” Corey says finally, a conspirational grin spreading over his features, leading Matt to the conclusion that he probably planned it like this and decides not to protest any further. He knows it would be utterly futile anyway, Matt’s not about to take on Corey’s Thai food ritual any time soon.

Corey is really rather accomplished with his chopsticks, and though this isn’t in anyway surprising to Matt he’s impressed nonetheless. Food is more fun when someone else is feeding you, something which Matt decides Corey is definitely missing out on, he tells him this to which Corey replies with an amused “Oh really?”

“Yes” Matt replies with a false air of sincerity, which was utterly ruined by Matt’s attempts at gathering the chopsticks, fumbling with them until he gives up on attempting to copy what Corey was doing and just grabs them any such how before plunging them into their curry, failing in his first three tries to just grab something.

“Stop, Corey stop laughing, it’s not fair” Matt huffed, looking dejectedly across the rug

“Ok, ok I will, just” he... giggles? Corey, giggling, OK "try to be less funny about it. Here look, do it gently don’t jab at it”

“Aha! Got you” Matt yelled, gently hovering the prize catch above the dish.

His intense look of concentration as he brings the chopsticks up and makes a move for Corey sets Corey off laughing again

“Stop moving Corey don’t” Matt says “you’re going to make me drop it or something”

Matt’s right, his hand wobbles as he giggles, Matt makes a final desperate lunge for Corey’s mouth. The chopstick connects with Corey, one point to Matt, but rather than his mouth it hits something squidgy… shit. The next thing they know Matt’s lying over Corey gasping “Oh my, are you, are you ok?” he scrambles up and wipes sauce from Corey’s cheek where it had trickled from his eye.

“You, I can’t believe you stabbed me” Corey said, sitting up and rubbing his watering eye

“I tried ok” Matt replied indignantly, glaring pointedly at the offending chopstick.

“Right, yeah it’s the thought that counts”

“Mean”

“Mean? Me? I’m sorry, who so cruelly attempted to blind me not a minute earlier? I could’ve died” Corey clutches his hand to his chest, putting on his best melodramatic tone before collapsing back onto Matt, body racking with laughter.

Matt just grins at him, his gaze fond before flicking him with his remaining, non-offending chopstick, he brushes some loose grains of sand from Corey’s hair.

“I’ve got to give you your present” Corey said, breaking Matt from his reverie.

“Yeah, yeah me too” Matt smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo umm, sorry about the ending, I couldn’t finish it so I just kind of dropped it there. This is for the wonderful maythefoursbewithyou and is the picnic scene from Ch. 3 of North Then South Then Back Again. The presents, if anyone didn’t read it (you should) or forgot were a sketchpad & pencils for Corey and a 5kg bucket of ‘Pic’s Really Good Peanut Butter’ for Matt, not sure how peanut butter could be classed as ‘good’ but ok…


End file.
